ElectroMech
Were you looking for the set? The ElectroMech is a Ninja vehicle created for the Tournament of Elements. It is a large blue, gold, black, and brown mech that was built as a trap for Jay by Master Chen's forces. It has two blasters on its right hand to shoot at enemies and opponents. History Spellbound The Electro Mech was one of the "gifts" that Chen put around his Island to help the elemental fighters in the search for Nya. Jay eventually found it and reluctantly climbed aboard, as his leg was broken and he didn't want to walk anymore. The mech recognized the master of lightning, turning blue, and Jay set off in it to continue his search. He later used it in a battle with Clouse and his Earth Mech, but lost when Clouse activated the self-destruct by accident. Jay was captured along with the rest of the Elemental Masters except for Lloyd and his father. The Day of the Dragon The mech was eventually repaired by Karlof and Jay used it during the search for Skylor. Shadow of Ronin The Ninja used the Electro Mech to reach Chen's palace after arriving on his island. The Temple on Haunted Hill The mech was at one point taken from Chen's island and stored in the Samurai X Cave where it was present when Morro and his forces journeyed there. Peak-a-Boo Jay used his mech, while the others used their own again once more, to scale the treacherous mountain, the Wailing Alps, and get to the Blind Man's Eye at the top. However, when Morro noticed their arrival, he ordered Bansha to use her deafening scream to create an avalanche, sending all the Ninjas' mechs toppling down the side of the mountain. Jay's Electro Mech was destroyed when it crashed into a large rock jutting out of the ground, shattering apart on impact and launching Jay out onto the mountain. Functions The Electro Mech is capable of running, walking, jumping and everything of the sort; it can also wield a Jadeblade in its left hand, or any other type of weapon. The Mech's right hand is made up of two blasters, each able to cause damage to the user's enemies. Appearances *70754 Jay's ElectroMech ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *40. "Spellbound" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" Season 5: Possession *48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" *49.. "Peak-a-Boo" Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) Trivia *It is Jay's first Mech, and one of the few large ones in the series. *This is one of the few vehicles to appear in seasons after its debut. *It is the second mech used by a main character after they broke their leg: the first was Lloyd's Golden Mech. *Despite being left on Chen's Island, it appears in "The Temple on Haunted Hill" and "Peak-a-Boo." The Ninja might have gone over to Chen's Island after the events of the Tournament of Elements and retrieved it, probably with the Destiny's Bounty. Gallery EMechSet.png|In set form. ElectroMain.png|The original version of the Mech. ElectroBack.png|The back of the mech ElectroFight.png|Fighting against Clouse's Mech. TwoCar.png EMech48.png|Stored in the Samurai cave MoS49Electro.png MoS40GetReadyForFight.png MoS40JayGetsHit.png MoS40JaySearchingOfNya.png Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Robots Category:Ninja Category:Lightning Category:Vehicles Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Mechs Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:2015 Vehicles Category:Destroyed Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Technology